Melanin's Drag Race ⭐ All Stars 4 ⭐ Wishlist
Melanin's Drag Race All Stars is a fan made series created by Khonarh. 12 queens representing all previous seasons will compete for the title of "Melanin's Next Drag Superstar", a 1-year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics and a cash price of $500,000. Contestants were judged on their "Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve and Talent". The winner of this season was ___. Note: Here i'm doing my Wishlist of AS4 with Khonarh's Permission. Contestants Contestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Melanin's Drag Race: All Stars 4. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in fourth place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant did not compete in the episode. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week, $10.000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy. The contestant eliminated another queen. :█ The contestant was in the top two winners of that week but ended up not winning the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the top that week but ended up not being in the top two of that week. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time by that week's Lipsync for your Legacy winner. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant didn't place in the Top 2 and was eliminated again. :█ The contestant placed in the Top 2, did not win the Lip Sync for your Legacy and was eliminated again. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Reunion episode out of the competition. Lipstick Choises Queens' Money Episode 1: ''All Stars Variety Show'' * Guest Judge: Britney Spears. * Mini-Challenge: Reading is Fundamental! * Mini-Challenge Winner: Amber Campbell * Main Challenge: The contestants compete in a drag talent show, showing their skills. * Top Two: Amber Campbell & Isabella * Challenge Winner: Amber Campbell * Bottom Two: Angela Wardess & Vivienne Leitte * Lip-Sync Song: 'Circus' by Britney Spears * Eliminated: Vivienne Leitte |'All Star Variety Show' |} Episode 2: ''Legacy Ball'' * Guest Judge: Violet Chachki. * Mini-Challenge: Drag up leotards. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Paris Gold * Main Challenge: Create three looks from scratch; Own Legacy Realness, Rudemption Runway, Winner Inspired Look. * Top Two: Amber Campbell & Marina Xelos * Challenge Winner: Marina Xelos * Bottom Two: Angela Wardess & Scarlet Blue * Lip-Sync Song: 'IDGAF by Dua Lipa * Eliminated: Angela Wardess RuDemption Look and Winner Inspired Look Episode 3: ''Las Vegas: The Musical'' * Guest Judge: Christina Aguilera * Main Challenge: In two teams, star in a las vegas-themed lip-sync musical. * Top Two: Amy Young & Paris Gold * Challenge Winners: Amy Young & Paris Gold * Runway Theme: Feathers * Bottom Two: Brooke Latina & Courtney Jamesson * Lip-Sync Song: 'Fighter' by Christina Aguilera * Eliminated: Brooke Latina & Courtney Jamesson Episode 4: ''All Stars Snatch Game' * Guest Judge: Kylie Jenner * Mini-Challenge: The contestants must transform themselves into creatures from under the sea. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Amy Young * Main Challenge: Celebrity impersonations in a "Snatch Game" setting. * Top Two: Aaliyah Fox & Marina Xelos * Challenge Winner: Aaliyah Fox * Runway Theme: Beauty In Blue * Bottom Two: Orea & Scarlet Blue * Lip-Sync Song: 'Quen Of The Night' by Whitney Houston * Eliminated: Scarlet Blue